Total Drama: Last one standing!
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Living in a mansion sounds great! Except when your living with 15 other people with cameras following your every move! Who will manage to not get annoyed or voted out? Join 8 OC's and 8 Returning Total Drama stars and find out! *CAST SELECTED*
1. Chapter 1

Okay, So this is going to be Total Drama: Last one Standing!

8 Characters from the show and 8 of your OC's will have to live together in a Mansion! Of course Chris will be hosting and Chef will be cooking! (If your OC is selected then you guys will need to follow the story to help with the voting) You will be living and rooming with 8 contestants from previous seasons which will be a challenge itself! Every so often a challenge will be tossed in. It's a survival to see who will get on each other's nerves! Last one standing wins the Million!

OC's must be human and cannot have any supernatural powers!

Name:

Describe your looks:

Describe your personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Favorite Total Drama Character:

Least Favorite Total Drama character:

I'll pick the 8 of you and you'll know soon!

The 8 Characters who will be joining you will be announced next chapter!


	2. OC Cast Selected

Name: **Junette Anabelle Harris**

Describe your looks:

Looks: HAIR:Red, between elbow and shoulder length, which she wears back with a headband or pulled into a ponytail

EYES: Navy blue

HEIGHT: 5'3 and 1/2

RACE: Candian, with Scottish/Irish decent

SKIN COLOR:Palest of the pale, but wears bronzer to give it a glow

Everyday Wear:Darkwash jean capris, a silver tiered tank top with purple and blue designs, black ballerina flats, and a grey cardigan. large silver hoop chunky black and silver necklace

Formal Wear:Simple black dress, hair is in a bun, with small side bits out and curled. Scarf of rainbow sequins, and yellow open-toed heels

Pajamas:Blue T-shirt with Snoopy (of The Peanuts) on it, flannel pants that are light blue, with navy blue and white plaid

Swimsuit: Green halter-styled tankini. Hair is now in a braid

Accessories (Optional; piercings, tattoos, gloves, hats, etc): Mentioned above

Markings (Scars, etc):Has a scar on her left side from scolisos surgery

Describe your personality:She thrives for a life in front of a crowd. Be acting in the local play, or district speech competitions, she lives for crowd reaction. Top of her class. Has a very different sense of humour (ie: Thinks Rocky Horror Picture Show is a million times funnier than The Hangover). She loves to look pretty, dressing up and having her hair and makeup done, she's like her mom's personal Barbie doll. Loves musical theatre, and was determined she was going to marry John Tartaglia until she found out he was gay. She is very opiniated, excels at deabtes, and loves to yell at people. Hates being wrong. HATES IT. She hates physical confrontation, and will never throw the first punch. Her favorite movies are Disney movies, not because they are childish, but because they are nostalgic, and you can get a lot more humor out of them as a teenager than you ever could as a child (Such as the raunchy scene between Lumiere and Babette in Beauty and the Beast). Enjoys following Flynn Rider on Twitter. Thinks homophobes are dirty trashcans full of poop, and stands up for gay rights, even though she's straight. Idols include Amy Adams and Jim Henson. Generally a very friendly person, likes to meet new people and learn about them. Perfers English and History to Math and Science. When faced with having to break bad news, she tries to sugar coat it. Is a teacher's pet, but not a suck up.

Likes:Being right, Sparkles, Rocky Horror Picture Show, Academics, Disney, Big Bang Theory (the TV show, not the actual theory), muscials, getting dressed up, being the center of attention, acting, giving speeches

Dislikes:Being wrong, Awkward silences, ham, homophobes, people who think they're the best singers ever, Miley Cyrus, going out without makeup on, Degrassi, ginger jokes, stupid people (as in, people who think they're smart but aren't. She has no problem with those who admit they aren't the brightest)

Favorite Total Drama Character: DJ - he's such a sweethert to everyone.

Least Favorite Total Drama character: Beth - she doesn't know why, but there's something about Beth that's always rubbed her the wrong way

_

Name: **William David 'Will' Hall**

Describe your looks:

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Deep brown with flicks on gold

Hair Style: Buzz cut

Skin Type: Fairly pale with a rosy tinge

Facial Hair (For males, unless you really want your chick to have some): None

Clothing

Everyday Wear:Solid grey polo, and green cargo shorts. Brown loafers. Often has his Blackberry out. Wears a watch

Formal Wear:Black dress pants and black dress shoes, navy blue button-up shirt, with a black tie

Pajamas:Blue T-shirt with Snoopy (of The Peanuts) on it, flannel pants that are light blue, with navy blue and white plaid

Swimsuit: Navy blue swim trunks

Accessories (Optional; piercings, tattoos, gloves, hats, etc): Mentioned above

Markings (Scars, etc): NA

Describe your personality:Anti-social, and very much into his work. He doesn't talk much. He thinks he's an adult, his favorite show is Dragon's Den and he likes to follow the stocks

Likes:

Numbers, science, alone time, being right

Dislikes:Loud people, inequalties

Favorite Total Drama Character: Noah

Least Favorite Total Drama character: Alejandro Here's the thing, he actually respects Heather, as she was strageizing, she wanted to win Alejandro, on the other hand. seemed like he was being evil for the sake of being evil.

Name: **Lia Bernal**

Describe your looks: Lia is Filipino so she has tanned skin, brown hair up to her shoulders and side swept bangs with blond highlights, dark brown anime eyes, curvy, and wears geek glasses. She wears a Filipino sweater, dark black jeans, and white vans.

Describe your personality: Lia is The Cute iPhone Addict. She'll carry her iPhone with her at all times. It's basically her baby. When she's on her iPhone, she's in her own little universe. People think she's weird but she's really funny, sarcastic, fun, cool, laid-back, quirky, unique, and outgoing. She'll play a song on her iPhone to express her emotions. She loves her brother and treats him the 'family' way but finds it annoying that he can be sometimes too overprotective.

Likes: her iphone, friends, having fun.

Dislikes: being bored, school, homework.

Favorite Total Drama Character: Izzy.

Least Favorite Total Drama character: Heather.

Name: **Wesley "Wes" Bernal.**

Describe your looks: Wesley is also Filipino so he has black shaggy hair that goes up to his ear, dark brown eyes, medium toned skin, muscular, fit, and wears geek glasses. He wears a white dress shirt with a dark gray vest over it, dark blue skinny jeans, and black converse.

Describe your personality: Wes is The Cute Asian Geek. He is your average Asian geek but cooler. He cares deeply about his sister, often being overprotective of her. He is a gentlemen, who still believes in chivalry, thanks to his sister. He is cool, dorky, funny, smart, and outgoing.

Likes: hanging with friends, having fun, and playing the piano.

Dislikes: being bored, when his sister gets both of them in trouble, and annoying people.

Favorite Total Drama Character: Trent.

Least Favorite Total Drama character: Justin.

Name:**Jade Torres**

Describe your looks:She has dark black hair with a violet streak on her bangs she has paleish skin but it's sometimes a little tan she has electric green shocking eyes And she has a Courtney type body shape where she is kinda skinny but athletic and a good sized chest and is kinda tall .

These are Her Clothes

Everyday:a dark purple halter top with jean short shorts and dark black wedges

Formal:a short black dress with swirls of silver and black wedges with her hair in a half bun

Sleepwear:fluffy leopard print short shorts and a light coco brown t shirt that says "beware of my powers of irony and sarcasm"

Swimwear:a black neon splatter painted bikini

Describe your personality:Jade in her world has to have everything to be perfect she also is very cynical and always has sarcastic remarks to say she also is class president and she is very popular but also competive she is very sporty and loves to play soccer or volleyball anyone who comes in her way to do anything she will crush them but she is nice most of the time just don't get on her bad is into fashion too and has her own studio she is like a female Noah mixed with Courtney .She wants to be in charge all the time and hates others who are not popular or smart like her she especially hates players and dumb blondes she can be evil and will do anything to get her can be very hot headed and temper-mental at times . She can not get lower that an A and hates losing.

Here are some other things

Fears: Bungee jumping -because she is afraid of diving off a cliff and her only thing not letting her fall to her demise is that tiny little rope

Zombies-This is just self explanatory she would not like zombies to take over the earth and eat her brains out .

Gum-Got stuck in her hair once had to get half of it cut off so she looked like a boy

Quirks: She is really good at chess and she has some secrets that are hidden in a diary that hopefully no one will find and she is also good at hulahooping

Audition Tape (Optional):You see a girl in her desighn studio "Hey im Jade Torres and i want to go to the Academy because because 1 im a genious 2 i will never back down from a challenge and 3 i will do anything and i mean anything to win also My powers are great and I think I'm gods with them"She looks down and sees a pice of tape stuck to her shorts she starts pulling "arrrggggg" she pulls more trips falls over with the camera as you hear an "Oh God " in the background and the screen fades

Most Valuable Possession: A necklace with a book on it her mother gave her or her diary

Likes:Being in Charge,Being Class Pres,School,Guys,Freinds,Sports,Ice Cream,Rollorcosters,Politics, Campaigning, Traveling,and Fashion Designing

Dislikes:Bad Boys,People in her way,Losing,Bad Hair Days,Things out of Perfection, Bad Fashiona and Hair Days , Zombies,Gum, Crazy People, and Listening to peoples problems

Favorite Total Drama Character:Courtney

Least Favorite Total Drama character: Alejandro

Name: **Maxine "Max" Canis**

Describe your looks:

Hair: Jet black pixie cut

Eyes: Almond hazel

Body: Skinny muscles, growing some abs, B-cup

Clothes:

Everyday: A black shirt over a white long-sleeved spandex shirt, baggy blue jeans, and white/green Puma shoes, along with a black ski cap

Swimsuit: White and orange-faded two-piece

Sleep: A white midriff with black sweatpants

Formal: A black cocktail dress

Gym/sports: A red short-sleeved spandex shirt with black basketball shorts

Describe your personality:

She is very boyish, and likes to do many things girls would not have done, but is also very shy about herself. She is bisexual, because that is simply how she is. She can also be serious (when she is fighting and/or not). She has a tendency to touch the things she can not have the permission to touch. In her spare time, she exercises. She can also be clumsy, but that doesn't happen as much. She hangs out more with the boys than the girls, and is very much mistaken for a boy.

Likes: Facepaint, girls and boys, exercise, rest, online/video games, cleanliness, sports (including skateboarding and snowboarding), drum n bass music, parkour

Dislikes: Getting sick, mushrooms, sleeping disorders

Favorite Total Drama Character: DJ, he's a cutie

Least Favorite Total Drama character: Noah, damn know-it-all

Name: **Alice Watson**

Describe your looks: Alice has dark red (dyed) hair that reaches her mid back in slight waves. She has almond shaped blue eyes, lined with dark eyelashes. She's short, only about 5'3 and has a rather curvy figure. Her skin is rather tan and she has full light pink lips and a very, very white smile.

Describe your personality: Alice is an actress, con-artist and liar. Sounds terrible right? Only thing is she's an amazing actress, con-artist and liar and can fool people very, very easily. Alice always puts on a alter ego (affectionatly called Alice 2) of a kind girl, goodie two shoes who wouldn't hurt a fly. This alter-ego is so well though up that she has realistic flaws (scared of everything, shy and gulliable) and she uses this mask to find out information about people to use to her advantange. Actual Alice isn't evil... okay, a little bit. She's just really competeive, a bit of an attention whore and like to win, and owuld do whatever it takes to win. Alice 2 is her quickest way to this. She can become friends with anyone, suck them dry of anything that could help her get father in the game, then move onto the next person. She does this with guys too. All in all she's a liar, cheater, actress, con-artist and a very, very manipulative person. She's an amazing actress and her act has been build up over so many years that she has it down perfectly. Her alter ego on the other hand is shy, sweet, easily scared and guillable.

Likes: Boys, boys, boy! Acting, her alter-ego, singing, acting, her hair, playing the piano, winning, gold medals, her act gong over well, Alice 2.

Dislikes: Bad actors, people who have no talents, people who annoy her, flirts.

Favorite Total Drama Character: Courtney, respects her egarness to win. But if she was being Alice 2 she'd say DJ

Least Favorite Total Drama character: Owen. But if she was being Alice 2 she'd say Alejandro, 'cuz Alice 2 doesn't like players.

Name: **Mike Jennings**

(If you need it: Stereotype - The Sarcastic Skater)

Describe your looks: Short blonde hair with big brown eyes with a scar beneath his left eye. He has slightly tanned skin and wears a Red Sox hat backwards on his head. He is 5^10 and wears a white t-shirt with navy blue jeans. He also has dirty green (they look brown now) shoes h always wears when he skates.

Describe your personality: Mike is a fun loving and athletic prankster but has an ironic yet sarcastic sense of humor that he displays. You can classify him as a mixture of Geoff and Noah with Geoff's funloving and athletic nature who lacks school smarts and Noah's sarcasm and sometimes lazyness. He has a soft side as well but only portrays it around his crush, when he's with the guys he's tough and fun loving.

Likes: Girls, skating, sports, partying, jokes, pranks, sarcasm, irony, T.V., food, friends.

Dislikes: School, smarts, people who brag about how smart they are, jerks

Favorite Total Drama Character: Geoff and Duncan - Geoff more.

Least Favorite Total Drama character: Courtney and Heather - Courtney more.

**These are the selected people! If your OC did not make it, I'm sorry! As for the rest of you, You guys will get to vote out each other and actual members of the total Drama cast based on their actions throughout the chapters! **

**Now I would like the people selected to read the others involved and tell me who they would and would not get along with as well as who you would like to be paired up with (Just in case that person ends up in the story, If more then one of you wants to be "Involved" with a certain cast member then I'll read and decide who I feel would be best suited)**

**The Characters from the show will be announced officially when the story begins after I gather the info I asked you for! **

**(Also, For Alice, I need to know more about Alice and Alice Two! Message me with all you can about her!) **

**See you guys then! **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

A/N: My first time using peoples OC's so I'm trying my best! Work with me please? Lol If I mess up someone's character I'll try to fix it next chapter!

Chris is standing in front of a large white house with a nice pool along with Chef standing next to him. They start to show shots of this amazing big house from the outside to the inside. Then Chris starts to speak!

_Welcome to the Crestwood Mansion worth over 4 million dollars! I bet your wondering why we're here then right? This season is going to be different then anything we have ever done before! As you know most of the cast in seasons past have all been….Annoying! They have annoyed me and each other for 3 seasons so this season we decided to switch it up a bit! This season we decided to shove them in a house well 8 of them that is! What fun would it be to shove them in a house with people they already hate though? So to make things fun we decided to add 8 new unique contestants! How will we do challenges? Well you'll find out! The main challenge is going to be who will be the last one in this house? Who will fight? Who will fall in love? Old enemies as well as friends will be reunited as well as new rivalries and drama! Right here! Right now on Total Drama: Last one standing! _

**(The Theme song then plays!) **

"Welcome to Total Drama: Last one standing!" Chris announced "Shall we meet the cast?"

Chris then looks around the room and see's that he is the only one standing in the room, He then starts feeling around in his pockets and finds nothing.

"Chef!" Chris yelled "Where are these new losers? Aren't they supposed to be in the room waiting for me?"

"No!" Chef yelled coming from the kitchen "You're supposed to announce them!"

"I am?" Chris asked "Listen, Do you know who they are? I don't! I just found out 10 minutes ago we were getting new people when I read the stinkin script they gave me! I mean I actually read it while we were rolling! I was surprised to find out that we didn't have all the old people! Why aren't they here? It took me 3 seasons to even remember them!"

"They didn't want to do it!" Chef told him "We could only convince 8 of them to show up! That's why we had to get new ones!"

"Oh…" Chris sighed "So, was I supposed to know who they were or something? I don't even know where they are!"

"They are all outside the front door!" Chef told him "You passed them when we walked in! Just read the cards with the info on it before you look even dumber then you already do!"

Chef then mumbled something about Chris being an idiot as he stomped back off into the kitchen.

"Okay then…." Chris sighed grabbing about 5 papers from the camera guy "It says here the first person is some girl named….Junette?"

An intern then opens the door and pushes in a short girl with red hair in a ponytail along with jean Capri's and a silver tiered tank top with purple and blue designs. The girl was also wearing Bronzer and Chris noticed this.

"Welcome to the show" Chris told the girl "Nice…Tan?"

"Thank you! It's an honor to be here!" Junette told Chris "But, You really should have been a bit more prepared for the introductions don't you think?"

"Perhaps" Chris told her "Don't you think it's time to stand over there?"

"I guess" Junette agreed as she stood in the center of the room "I still think that you are unprepared"

"Moving on…." Chris sighed "Let's meet Will!"

Then a boy walked in the door, He had black hair and a buzz cut, A Solid grey polo, and green cargo shorts. He didn't even look up at Chris as he came in, His eyes remained on his blackberry.

"Hey, Will!" Chris greeted "What's up man?"

"Hello" Will greeted Chris back still not looking up from his blackberry

"Okay, Go stand over there" Chris pointed next to Junette.

"Hello!" Junette greeted "My name is Junette, This is going to be so fun!"

"It will be interesting" Will looked at the girl as he put his phone in his pocket and stood there

"Wow, What a talker…." Junette sighed "This is awkward and boring!"

"These two seem to be hitting it off!" Chris laughed and rolled his eyes "Let's meet Lia! Maybe she'll bring some fun to this party…."

A Filipino girl walked in she has tan skin, brown hair up to her shoulders and side swept bangs with blond highlights, dark brown eyes, and wears geek glasses. She wears a Filipino sweater, dark black jeans, and white vans. Lia walked in with her iphone in her hands and completely walked right passed Chris.

"Well she's cute!" Chris admitted "Now if only she knew the rest of us were in the room…."

Chris then stood in front of Lia as to stop her from walking any further

"Welcome to the show!" Chris greeted her but she just giggled and kept her eyes on her phone "Great, I think she's the Lindsay of this group…."

"If this was a party, I would have already left!" Chris laughed making a joke as she directed Lia to the other two. Lia and Will were both on their phones doing god only knows what while poor Junette stood there bored and feeling awkward around them.

"Maybe the next guy will actually talk to me!" Chris once again made a joke "Let's give it up for Wesley!"

"Yay!" Junette started clapping and welcoming him due to her being ignored by the other two.

In walked a boy who was also Filipino, He has black shaggy hair that goes up to his ear, dark brown eyes, medium toned skin, muscular, fit, and wears geek glasses. He wears a white dress shirt with a dark gray vest over it, dark blue skinny jeans, and black converse.

"Actually, I like being called, Wes" Wes told Chris as he walked in "I would also appreciate you not making comments about my sister!"

"Sister?" Chris asked "Oh Lia? That phone girl? Oh I see now! You both have the last name Bernal"

"Yes, She's my sister" Wes confirmed

"At least you talk more then her!" Chris laughed and patted him on the head "You should go and talk to Junette, She seems bored"

"Hey" Wes walked over and shook hands with Junette "Nice to meet you, As you may have heard they call me Wes"

"I'm Junette" Junette greeted back "I like musicals what do you like?"

"I play the piano" Wes told her "Maybe later I could show you? That is if they have a piano here"

Junette and Wes looked at Chris curious to if there was a piano or not

"How the hell am I supposed to know!" Chris glared "Do I look like the type of guy who plays the piano?"

"No" Lia said laughing

"Yeah, now she talks…." Chris sighed "Let's not insult the host okay?"

"Maybe…." Lia laughed at Chris some more

"Maybe?" Chris yelled "What's that supposed to mean!"

"Shouldn't you be introducing the next person?" Will asked Chris

"Fine!" Chris sighed getting annoyed with them "Let's meet Jade"

In walked a girl with dark black hair with a violet streak on her bangs she has pale skin but also had a slight tan to it it's sometimes a little tan along with green eyes And she has a type body shape that would resemble Courtney's where she is kinda skinny but athletic and a and is kinda tall. She was wearing a dark purple halter top with jean short shorts.

"Welcome to the show!" Chris greeted

"Thanks, glad to be here" Jade told him "I can't wait to play the game! I'm sure I'll do excellent in anything you throw my way"

"I guess we'll see" Chris told her "I look forward to seeing how you do"

"You won't be disappointed" Jade assured Chris "Should I go stand over there with the people who are less likely to win?"

"Sure" Chris laughed he liked this one and was sure she would add some fire to the show and boost the ratings. Jade looked at the 4 other people standing beside her and rolled her eyes at them. Junette and Wes were talking about music and Lia was on her phone, Will was the only one to see her roll her eyes at them, He chuckled to himself.

"I really gotta pee!" Chris complained "Bring Maxine in here! Hurry up!"

A girl walked in with jet black hair in a pixie cut and she was wearing a black shirt over a white long-sleeved spandex shirt, baggy blue jeans, and white/green Puma shoes, along with a black ski cap

"I go by Max actually!" Max smiled "How are you?"

"I gotta pee!" Chris told her "So, Welcome to the show! Why don't you go and stand over there so I can announce the next person and then go take a tinkle"

"You said Tinkle…." Lia laughed at Chris

"Are you trying to press my buttons?" Chris asked Lia

"Just the buttons on my phone" Lia told him and everyone laughed except for Will and Chris.

"Cute…" Chris rolled his eyes as he noticed Max was gone, She was looking through Chris's papers that he had just put down

"Hey!" Chris yelled "You can't touch those! Don't take those out of order either!"

"Sorry" Max told him "I saw the returning cast list…"

"Great, Then you can tell me which of the Total Drama Rejects I'm here to beat" Jade told Max

"Nobody is telling anyone anything!" Chris glared at the group "Everyone shut up! Let's meet Alice!"

"From wonderland?" Junette asked and Lia and Wes laughed

"No!" Chris told them "I don't know where she's from but here's Alice!"

In walked a girl with dark red (dyed) hair that reaches her mid back in slight waves. She has almond shaped blue eyes, lined with dark eyelashes. She's short, only about 5'3 and has a rather curvy figure. Her skin is rather tanned and she has full light pink lips and a very, very white smile.

"Hello everyone" Alice walked in and smiled "It's nice to meet you all"

"Hi Alice" Chris greeted "Welcome to the show! Hopefully you were paying attention because I kinda forgot who most of them are….."

"It's alright, I remember all their names" Alice smiled "I'm looking forward to playing with you all"

"Hello Alice, It's nice to meet you" Junette smiled "I'm Junette and this is Wes!"

"Nice to meet you both" Alice greeted "What are you talking about?"

"Music" Wes told her "Junette likes Broadway musicals and I love the piano!"

"Me too!" Alice agreed "The Piano is so fascinating!"

"Let's meet the final contestant!" Chris announced "Where are my papers?"

"She has them" Will pointed to max who was reading the cast list

"Give it back!" Chris glared and grabbed them "Let's meet, Mike!"

In walked a guy with Short blonde hair with big brown eyes with a scar beneath his left eye. He has slightly tanned skin and wears a Red Sox hat backwards on his head. He is 5^10 and wears a white t-shirt with navy blue jeans. He also has dirty green (they look brown now) shoes he always wears when he skates.

"Hey!" Mike came running in "What's up people!"

"Welcome to the show, Mike!" Chris greeted

"Hello, Mike" Alice greeted and then continued talking to Wes and Junette

"Hey Mike" Jade walked over to the boy and greeted him "My name is Jade"

"Sup?" Mike asked

"Not much" Jade told him "Getting to know everyone"

Mike and Jade then decided to chat, Chris then yelled for everyone to shut up because he had to pee

"Okay, So all of you are familiar with the show and the older seasons right?" Chris asked not even looking at them only reading off his papers "I gotta piss so I'm just gonna tell you the other 8 old people who are here? Okay? Good?"

The crowd suddenly got silent as they all wanted to know who would be there with them, Chris then pointed to the long staircase and dimmed the lights as the grabbed a piece of paper and once again started reading from it.

"How come they get dimmed lights?" Junette asked "We should have gotten them too!"

"Shhhh!" Chris shushed the girl "Returning we have the queen of mean herself…..**Heather!**"

Heather then walked down the steps and looked at them all and laughed

"This is what you have me playing against?" Heather laughed "I think Ezekiel could do better"

"Really?" Chris asked "Then you'll have the chance to find out! We also have returning…..**Ezekiel**"

"You've got to be kidding!" Heather told Chris as Zeke fell down the stairs

"You didn't see him?" Jade asked "Aren't you all in a line up there?"

"I don't look" Heather told her "Why is Zeke here anyway?"

"He kept calling my house" Chris told him "He was leaving voicemails and stuff…."

"Can I stand with that line of people who may like me?" Zeke asked and Chris nodded

"What kind of losers did you stick me with?" Heather crossed her arms and rolled her eyes

"Hey! I'm not a loser!" Duncan yelled sliding down the railing "What's up everyone who's not a bitch like Heather!"

"Yes, we also have **Duncan** who was supposed to wait for me to announce him" Chris glared

"Hey man!" Mike went over and fist bumped Duncan "Big fan!"

"Awesome!" Duncan told him "I wouldn't miss this for the world, Last season was awful for me but this season will be better for sure!"

"Are you sure?" Courtney yelled "Aren't you going to miss your stupid ugly gothic girlfriend!"

"We also have **Courtney** who was also supposed to wait for me to announce her!" Chris glared

"C'mon! You didn't tell me SHE was going to be here!" Duncan complained "Why do you have to do this to me every season!"

"It makes things more entertaining!" Chris laughed "We also have **Noah**"

Noah walked down the steps and looked at everyone

"My life is now complete" Noah sarcastically told him "You brought me back here with people I can't stand! Could my life be any better?"

"That depends" Chris told him "How do you feel about **Sierra** without Cody!"

Sierra stormed down the steps pushing Wes out of her way in the process, she went right up to Chris also pushing Heather out of the way.

"You lied to me!" Sierra yelled "You promised me that Cody would be here and we would be reunited at last!"

"You should have read the cast list!" Max told her

"I didn't know it was leaked!" Sierra screamed "She got to see the cast list! What blogs does she run!"

"I don't own any blogs" Max told Sierra

"Great, Now I get to deal with an insane Sierra and no Cody!" Noah sighed "Without Cody here do you know how bad she's going to be? I think she's going to take all her anger out on Max"

"Not my problem" Chris told Noah "Maybe **Geoff **will lighten the mood?"

"PARTY TIME!" Geoff yelled running down the stairs "PARTY IN THE HOUSE! WHAT'S UP DUDES!"

"Geoff, Dude!" Duncan High fived him "This is Mike, Mike this is Geoff"

"Hey" Mike high fived Geoff and then Duncan, Geoff and Mike went to go upstairs and explore

"Wait!" Chris yelled "Don't you want to know who the last contestant is?"

"I do!" Zeke jumped up and down

"Does it matter?" Heather asked "Is it Alejandro?"

"I thought you didn't care" Chris smirked "Wanna make out with him again?"

"He made out with me first" Heather told Chris but then her eyes got sparkly "Is he….Here?"

"Nope" Chris laughed "You get **Owen**"

Owen came running down the stairs with mustard all over his face and quickly ran over and hugged Noah

"Buddy, I missed you!" Owen said with food in his mouth.

"Hello everyone, it's so nice to meet you!" Alice told them all "You guys are the greatest legends of all time"

"Owen's here…." Noah sighed "Can my life be any more….Complete?" Noah rolled his eyes

"Okay, I really really really really need to pee!" Chris told them "So, rules for now, I want all of you to go upstairs and pick a room, 2 per room and I don't care if you room with the opposite sex, just remember camera's are present and It has to be old contestant rooming with new contestant!"

"Where is the confessional?" Will asked Chris

"You'll see a dark closet at the top of the stairs" Chris told them "That's the confessional, Use it and abuse it!"

Chris then quickly ran out of the room and everyone else started mingling and going to pick who they were going to room with.

**Okay, So I'm just now getting used to your characters and if you didn't speak that much, I promise next time you will, This is just the intro chapter, Let me know what your thoughts and opinions are on everyone in your review! **

**Returning we have **

**Heather**

**Ezekiel**

**Duncan**

**Courtney**

**Noah **

**Sierra**

**Geoff**

**Owen **

**Basically when I ask you to vote I would ask it be by private message and the game is to see who will get one who's nerves first! Chris may be an ass but you can't vote him out lol **

**I worked hard trying to get everyone right so I hope I didn't disappoint too much, This is only the first chapter so I'm sure I'll get more familiar with your characters! **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! All the OC's belong to amazing people who allowed me to use them!

Once everyone made it to the top of the stairs they started roaming around eventually finding a hallway filled with doors.

"I want to room with Noah!" Owen told everyone as he hugged Noah.

"Didn't you hear anything Chris said?" Noah rolled his eyes "You can't room with me because you already know me!"

"Oh…." Owen sighed as he just stared at everyone "I guess I could always room with Zeke"

"You can't do that either!" Noah told him "He is also a returning cast member"

"It's so hard to find new friends!" Owen whined

"I call rooming with Sierra!" Lia yelled and grabbed Sierra's hand "We can talk about Cody!"

"She didn't have a problem…." Noah laughed "Idiots united, Yay!"

Noah then walked started walking away from the idiocy that he thought was in the hallway.

"Noah! Don't leave me all alone!" Owen whined "You're all alone too!"

"Uh…No he's not" Jade walked up to Noah and smiled "Wanna be my roommate?"

"Look at that, now I'm not alone" Noah told Owen "I would love to, Jade"

Noah and Jade started talking and laughing all the way to the room they decided on, everyone else was still deciding and Owen still didn't know where to go! He really wanted to room with Noah regardless of Chris's rules.

Junette and Wes have been upstairs for awhile now looking at rooms, They decided they wanted the rooms across from each other so they could hang out with each other whenever they wanted, Neither of them picked Roommates yet as they were more concerned with making sure they had rooms close to each other and unpacking.

"I'm done!" Junette happily ran over to Wes's room "So, now all I have to do is decide who I'm going to room with!"

Wes then noticed Owen was sad in the hallway and Wes couldn't help but feel bad for the guy.

"I think I'm going to ask Owen" Wes smiled at Junette "I'll be right back!"

Wes made his way over to Owen who was standing there still not knowing where he was going to stay, he felt lost without any of his friends really there except for Noah.

"Hey, I'm Wes" Wes introduced himself "You're Owen right?"

"Yeah" Owen told him

"Do you want to be my roommate?" Wes asked and Owen happily accepted

"Yeah! Boy do I ever!" Owen agreed as he and Wes walked back over to Junette

"Junette, this is Owen and he agreed to be my roommate!" Wes introduced the two of them and Junette's eyes got wide as Owen farted "It's…Ur…Nice to meet you?"

"Yeah, you too!" Owen happily told her "I'm going to go unpack my things! Maybe later we could all hang out!"

"I guess we'll see…." Junette faked a laugh

"You don't like him do you?" Wes asked while Owen unpacked

"He's gross!" Junette told Wes "He doesn't sing well either…."

"Well I couldn't leave him alone" Wes apologized "I just won't bring him around you if you don't like him much"

"Thanks" Junette smiled "So, I'll meet you downstairs later?"

"Sounds like a date to me" Junette agreed and winked and Wes couldn't help but blush and look down. The moment however was ruined by Courtney screaming in the hallway pushing everyone out of the way, the people she pushed included Mike, Duncan, Geoff and Heather along with Max.

"Move it Move it Move it!" Courtney yelled at them all "I'm walking here! I need to find the room with the best amount of sunlight!"

"Don't witches melt from the sun?" Geoff asked as Mike, Duncan and Max laughed

"Dummy!" Heather hit Geoff "Witches melt from water!"

"You would know…." Mike laughed at Heather and high fived Geoff

"Whatever" Heather told them as she stormed off to pick her room.

Courtney made her way to Wes and Junette and barged right into Junette's room

"Hey!" Junette looked at her "That's my room! You can't just barge in!"

"Yes, I can!" Courtney yelled "Your room has the most sunlight and you don't have a roommate and I need one!"

"Oh no…." Junette told Courtney "You and I are NOT rooming together!"

"We are" Courtney informed her "So, You better get used to it or I'll vote you out!"

"Not if I vote you out first!" Junette told Courtney as she just laughed at Junette

"Vote me out?" Courtney laughed "I made it 3 seasons, I'm obviously good if I made it 3 seasons"

"How many did you win?" Wes smirked at Courtney who glared at him

"Stay out of this!" Courtney slammed the door on them both.

"I guess I have a roommate" Junette sighed "I'll see you later, Okay Wes?"

Wes and Junette both went into their rooms, Junette slamming the door shut as Wes couldn't help but laugh at the situation she was stuck in.

Down the hall, Geoff, Duncan and Mike were still arguing with Heather! Duncan and Geoff both wanted to room with Mike and Mike liked them both and couldn't decide who he wanted to room with, Heather made it worse by telling Mike they were both Losers and he should just room with her instead.

"You're just telling him that because nobody wants to room with you!" Duncan yelled at Heather

"I have tons of people who want to room with me!" Heather yelled back "I already have a room picked so I'm one step ahead of you!"

"You may have a room picked but you're still alone!" Duncan laughed

"Whatever" Heather rolled her eyes "I'm going to see what Chris is doing…."

"Attempting to sleep with the host won't get you far!" Duncan laughed

"Okay, so let's flip a coin!" Mike suggested "Geoff, Call it!"

"Tails!" Geoff yelled as he and Duncan watched the coin land, It landed on Tails.

"Yes!" Geoff yelled "Party house!"

"Sorry Duncan" Mike told him "At least you don't get to room with Courtney!"

"That's okay" Duncan told them "I'm going to work my amazing Duncan charm on that hottie Alice!"

"What about Gwen?" Geoff asked

"Gwen's not here" Duncan winked "Plus, I'm just being nice to the new girl….."

Mike and Geoff high fived Duncan and went to their "Party House" as Geoff liked to call it and immediately started playing loud music causing most of the cast to complain in a matter of minutes, They just didn't answer the door and turned the music up louder.

Duncan looked all around for Alice, He couldn't find her anywhere upstairs so he looked downstairs to find her and she wasn't there, After spending about 30 minutes looking for her she came out of the bathroom.

"Hey, there you are" Duncan smiled

"Yep, here I am" Alice smirked "What's up?"

"Nothing at all" Duncan told her "So, I was wondering if you weren't rooming with anyone yet…." Duncan smirked

"If I'm not rooming with anyone yet….What?" Alice smirked at Duncan "You'll need to be more specific"

"Would you like to room with me?" Duncan asked her "I'll show you the ropes around here, a girl like you shouldn't be playing the game without a strong male alliance!"

"That sounds good to me" Alice told him "I hope I don't upset your girlfriend though"

"Gwen?" Duncan asked "Don't worry about her"

Chris finished using the bathroom and was now talking to Chef in the kitchen, Heather came down after her argument with the guys and started to bitch, Zeke was also having problems with finding a roommate, and Chris shook his head at them both.

"Chris, I want my own room!" Heather complained "Why won't you just let me have it?"

"I can't do that" Chris told her "Stop pestering me!"

"I'm not rooming with any of those girls" Heather crossed her arms "If Alejandro were here this wouldn't have been an issue!"

"Yes, it would have" Chris rolled his eyes "If Alejandro were here you still wouldn't be able to room with him and he would have hit on all those girls anyway"

Then Will walked into the kitchen and smiled at Heather as he put his phone away.

"You know, I'm still in need of a roommate" Will told Heather "I don't hate you either, I'm no Alejandro but I think you and I could live together until one of us gets voted out"

"That sounds, Nice?" Heather said confused, She couldn't believe this guy was being this nice to her, She knew she would have to keep an eye on him, Did he have another motive for offering to room with her? "Yes, I'll be your roommate!"

"Cool" Will smiled at her as he and Heather went to find a room, Will didn't mind Heather and thought there could be worse people to room with.

"Is that everyone?" Chris asked Chef

"Yeah, I think so" Chef told him

Max went upstairs to find a vacant room for her to stay in. She realized there was none left and she was the last one standing.

"Oh no…." Max sighed opening the door to a trashed room with clothes all over the floor and a vacant bed "I have to stay here? Who am I even staying with?"

All of a sudden a pile of clothes started to move followed by someone popping out of the pile of clothes, It was Zeke.

"Hey Dude!" Zeke said "Wanna have a competition? Let's see who can go the longest without taking a shower!"

"No?" Max answered as she opened the dresser drawers to find more of Zeke's scummy clothes "How did you get the room this dirty?"

"It's my special talent, eh" Zeke told her "Why do you have bra's?" Zeke asked as she put them away

"Because I'm a girl?" Max told him

"But, you have a guy's name" Zeke was confused

"It's short for Maxine!" Max told him clearly getting irritated with Zeke.

"Well I'm not rooming with a stupid girl!" Zeke stormed out of the room

"Well I'm not rooming with a sexist slob!" Max slammed the door locking Zeke out as she finished unpacking her stuff and then plopped down on her bed deciding what she should do about her roommate issue.

"He needs to go home…." Max sighed to herself.

Down the hall the music from Mike and Geoff's room had been playing for well over an hour, everyone near them was getting annoyed, they still refused to answer the door, people were wondering if they were even aware that anyone was at their door! Jade, Courtney and Junette were currently pounding on the door trying to get them to answer.

"Geoff, you turn that music down right now!" Courtney yelled pounding on the door, I'm getting a headache!"

"I'm right next door!" Jade yelled "It sounds like I live next door to a strip club with that awful music you guys are playing!"

"I can't even hear my music!" Junette complained "Hello? Are you guys even listening?"

Just then Duncan came out of his room and screamed at the girls

"I LIKE IT!" Duncan yelled "THEY HAVE GOOD TASTE IN MUSIC!"

Duncan then laughed at them and slammed the door shut

"Of course Duncan would like it" Courtney banged on the door again "It's loud and obnoxious!"

"I can't even hear my conversation in the next room" Jade added in "I hope this doesn't last all night!"

"The only good thing about this music is that I don't have to hear my roommate's crappy music!" Courtney told Jade

"Hey!" Junette yelled "I AM your crappy roommate!"

"Yeah, I know" Courtney laughed

"My music isn't that bad…." Junette told Jade "Courtney's voice is worse!"

Finally while the girls were arguing in the hallway the music stopped and out walked Geoff and Mike.

"Hey ladies" Mike greeted

"Ladies came to hang out at the party house!" Geoff gave them a thumbs up

"No, we didn't" Courtney told them "We came to tell you to stop with the annoying music! It's loud and been playing for over an hour!"

"Lighten up" Mike told Courtney as he and Geoff walked over to the room where Sierra and Lia were as Jade, Junette and Courtney all watched to see what they were going to do.

"OMG!" Geoff yelled outside their door "Mike! I can't believe that Cody is here after all!"

Sierra and Lia came running out the door screaming Cody's name as Geoff and Mike laughed some more. You could actually hear Sierra screaming all the way downstairs only to hear Chris scream moments later **"Sierra, Shut up! Cody's not here so get over it!" **moments later Sierra stormed up the stairs and back into her room kicking Mike and Geoff in the process.

Suddenly the intercom came on and Chris's voice could be heard.

"Hello Everyone! I'm sure your all settled in" Chris laughed "Well at least your all unpacked anyway…..I'll see you all tomorrow bright and early! Try to get some sleep and adjust to your new friends! Tomorrow someone will be going home!" Chris laughed again and everyone groaned at the thought of going back to their rooms.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

_Junette: Today was fun! I can't wait to hang out with Wes some more! I can't wait for Courtney to go home! _

_Max: Urg! So I got stuck with Zeke! He thought I was a dude, Oh well he's not popular around here anyway so I should have my own room soon! _

_Courtney: Junette is going to find out that I'm the wrong girl to mess with! She'll be crying all the way back home with her crappy music right behind her! _

_Duncan: I hate Courtney and I wish they would have told me she was coming here! Alice is going to be easy to have as an alliance though! She's going to find out the hard way that Alliances are made to be broken and that everyone gets used around here….._

_Will: I know I haven't said much around here yet, But That'll change I have Heather on my side for now and soon enough they'll all learn that staying low profile is the way to stay alive in this game! _

_Sierra: *Sobs* CODDDYYYYYY! _

_Alice: Duncan must think I'm stupid, well I think there all stupid! Duncan thinks he's going to use me, I already know that! Won't he just be surprised when the tables get turned…._

**There we go! I enjoyed writing this one! I have plans for Will's character so for now he will remain low profile, Same with Max I would like to keep her quieter for now! On the plus side to having a low profile character, that just means you get to stay in the game that much longer lol **

**These are the rooming arrangements **

**Lia and Sierra **

**Jade and Noah **

**Wes and Owen **

**Junette and Courtney **

**Mike and Geoff **

**Duncan and Alice **

**Will and Heather **

**Max and Zeke **

**Let me know what you guys think about it! **


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all and you own all the OC's

Everyone was in the rooms they would be staying in so everything would be peaceful right? Nope, not at all, the only thing that happened was they all got loud in their rooms, some were fighting and others were talking and only two of them were actually sleeping which was going to be a regret they would all have when Chris would no doubt wake them up earlier then any normal human would, it was 2am and the ones who were up would no doubt be regretting it!

**(Junette and Courtney's room) **

"NO!" Junette yelled "I'm not going to sleep on the floor!"

"Yes, you are!" Courtney yelled back "I need beauty sleep! This bed is way too small for me! Let me push them together so I can have a bigger bed!"

"No!" Junette told her "This was technically my room first!"

"So?" Courtney asked "You're going to be going home soon anyway! This whole room will be mine!"

"Don't get your hopes up" Junette told her "I'll be here awhile"

"Urg!" Courtney threw her hands up in the air "I hate you! You should worship me! I'm a total drama veteran!"

"What's your point?" Junette asked "That doesn't matter to me!"

Junette then tried to go to sleep and ignore Courtney she knew all too well how Chris was and she wanted to be prepared for whatever was coming her way! She definitely didn't want to be the first one out, she decided the best way to ignore Courtney was to listen to some Disney music and then maybe that would calm her down, Junette decided to start off with "I won't say I'm in love" immediately after the song started it sent Courtney into a raging fit.

"TURN IT OFF!" Courtney yelled "YOU ARE OFFICALLY BANNED FROM PLAYING MUSIC IN HERE! YOU HAVE BAD TASTE!"

"Don't you like Disney?" Junette asked plopping down on her bed "I thought all girls liked Disney, What kind of twisted child were you?"

"I hate Disney" Courtney told her "It's nothing but lies and false hope! Romance is never like that!"

"Lies!" Junette laughed "You don't like the song because it reminds you of Duncan!"

"SHUT UP!" Courtney yelled "THAT'S NOT WHY I HATE DISNEY!"

Courtney proceeded to break the CD player that Junette was currently playing her music in and tossed it on the floor, she then proceeded to take all of Junette's clothes and toss them out the door, and Junette decided that it would only be fair to return the favor and do the same.

"Those are my clothes!" Courtney yelled "What the hell do you think you're doing!"

"The same as you?" Junette told her "You threw mine out so why should yours stay?"

"Because I have taste!" Courtney yelled

"That's an opinion" Junette rolled her eyes "Don't you think we should sleep?"

"I don't need sleep" Courtney told her "I've been on this show 3 years! I know exactly what Chris is going to do! I'm sure I'll do well"

"Hopefully" Junette told her "At least if you go home you're clothes are already in the hall"

"I'm already mentally planning how my room will look when you get sent packing" Courtney laughed

The two girls then proceeded to battle and fight the night away neither getting sleep

* * *

><p><strong>(In Lia and Sierra's room) <strong>

"So then I completely screamed at her and threatened her until she deleted her blog!" Sierra mentioned "Then once she did, I had the blog with the biggest Cody fan base!"

"OMG!" Lia squealed "That's an amazing story! I love your blog!"

"That's so sweet of you!" Sierra hugged her new friend "You're totally awesome!"

**Beep Beep Beep**

"Oh wow!" Lia grabbed her phone "Cody updated his twitter!"

"I know, I know!" Sierra happily jumped up and down "C'mon internet load! Tell me what Cody is doing!"

"GOT IT!" Lia squealed with delight

"Read it!" Sierra yelled "Don't leave a girl hanging like that!"

"Okay!" Lia read from her phone "It says: About to go to sleep! The past few days have been great, Sierra is filming a new season of Total Drama and I'm not, so that means I can go out in public again!"

"HE MENTIONED ME!" Sierra screamed "He does love me!"

"Lucky!" Lia sighed as she went to play angry birds on her phone

"Wow! It's almost 3am!" Sierra mentioned "Maybe we should go to sleep?"

"Maybe….." Lia told her not taking her eyes of her phone "Or we can play angry birds!"

"YES!" Sierra told her "That's way better then getting up early anyway!"

"Getting up?" Lia asked "I usually stay up all night and play on my phone!"

"I usually stay up all night and watch what Cody is doing!" Sierra told her "Let's just stay up!"

Lia and Sierra agreed that would be the best idea and continued to stay up and giggle about random things online.

* * *

><p><strong>(In Will and Heather's room)<strong>

"My phone says it's after 3am" Will told her "If we don't want to get eliminated first we should really go to sleep"

"Yeah, we should" Heather agreed "I bet all the other losers are staying up all night! They'll be a mess in the morning! I know Chris and I bet he'll wake us up extra early!"

"Most likely" Will agreed "You should definitely sleep, The Total Drama veterans will surely vote you out first"

"You're right" Heather hopped into bed "Good luck in the challenge"

Will went to bed also

"You too!" Will got into bed.

Heather was sure she picked the right person to room with! Will was just glad she was reasonable and agreed with him.

* * *

><p><strong>(In Max and Zeke's room)<strong>

"FOR THE LAST TIME I'M A GIRL!" Max yelled "I'm not lying to you!"

"Whatever" Zeke yawned you sound like my mom "Men shouldn't sound like my mom….."

"That's because I'm a GIRL" Max told him "Another thing! You need to clean up this mess! It's your mess and on MY side of the room"

"Well if it's on your side that means you should clean it, dude" Zeke told her

"It's not my mess!" Max put her hands on her head "YOU clean it! I seriously don't know how you managed to make the room stink so badly in a matter of a few hours!"

"It's a gift!" Zeke told her

"You're a curse!" Max told him "I'm sleeping in the bathroom! Enjoy yourself!"

"Can I come too?" Zeke asked

"NO!" Max yelled slamming the door shut and walking into the hallway completely leaving Zeke alone

"That dude acts like such a woman" Zeke sighed and continued to make a mess.

* * *

><p><strong>(In Noah and Jade's room)<strong>

"C'mon Noah!" Jade yelled "Tell me everything you know!"

"About?" Noah asked reading his book

"Everything!" Jade told him "Tell me about Heather and all the old people! You know them! We can go places together!"

"They're exactly like they are on camera as they are off" Noah rolled his eyes "Nothing changes and nothing is staged, they're all idiots every last one of them, Especially Owen and Sierra"

"So we leave them alone for awhile?" Jade suggested "That way when we make it to the final's there is only one idiot in the way"

"You got it" Noah told her "Under estimate nobody though! You seem to forget Owen did win"

"He won because he was well liked" Jade told him "That's all it is, being well liked around here"

"I think you'll do well around here" Noah smirked "You catch on fast"

"Think we should get some sleep?" Jade asked "Not that we need it, I know we'll win!"

"Never get ahead of yourself….." Noah told her "But I wouldn't mind staying up and talking to you….."

"Strictly for the game" Jade told him smirking

"Strictly for the game" Noah also smirked and agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>(In Duncan and Alice's room)<strong>

"So, then I was all…..Yeah, I don't even like you! And then he was all Huh? And then I was all DUDE THAT'S MY MOMS PLANT! HAHAHAHAHA!" Duncan laughed at his own story

"That's sooo funny!" Alice laughed

"Yeah, I know!" Duncan agreed "Then there was this time that I went to this party an-"

"Duncan" Alice interrupted and yawned "Not to be rude, But I'm terribly tired and would like to get some sleep"

"Oh…." Duncan realized what time it was "Sure! I'll just tell you my story later!"

"Sounds great" Alice agreed and turned off the lights in the room and rolled her eyes once she was sure Duncan couldn't see.

Once the lights were out, Duncan and Alice were each laying in their beds in the complete dark, all of a sudden Duncan started laughing REALLY loudly

"I still can't believe this random dude almost took my mom's plant!" Duncan laughed "From my living room!"

"Yeah, me neither" Alice managed to fake a laugh, she couldn't believe he had TWO girls fighting over him in the past on this show, what did they see in him? Did they sleep with him? Did they have to share a room with him? She was certain they didn't or they would have dumped his ass long ago, Alice was hoping she wouldn't have to deal with this pain in the ass for too long.

* * *

><p><strong>(In Geoff and Mike's room)<strong>

Mike and Geoff completely managed to redecorate their room and that's what they spent the whole night doing, the room they now lived in was every guys fantasy room! Posters all over the place of various things including celebrities, Cars and hot girls. They had bean bag chairs and a basket ball hoop in there and were currently shooting hoops while listening to music.

"Dude, it's like 4 something in the morning" Geoff complained "I'm starving and I don't want to wait until breakfast…"

"Hmmmmmm….." Mike thought "What if we go and steal the microwave from the kitchen?"

"Then we can totally have popcorn whenever we want!" Geoff added in "Maybe even…even….Dare I say it? FROZEN MICROWAVABLE FOOD!"

"Our room would not be complete without it!" Mike agreed as the two boys quickly decided to steal a microwave and something to eat from the kitchen and bring it back to their room laughing loudly all the way downstairs….there was nothing quiet about this mission…of course Chris already knew what these two were doing because of the camera's and was going to call them out on it later.

* * *

><p><strong>(In Wes and Owen's room) <strong>

Junette was right, Owen was gross and Wes was starting to regret living with him, however he was too nice to tell him otherwise, if you could name any bad sleeping habit Owen would have it. They went to sleep at 1am! Well Owen did anyway, Wes couldn't sleep at all, Owen stunk up the room with his constant farting and it was really disturbing to Wes that Owen who he just met wanted to sleep naked in the same room as him, Owen also snored and drooled and frequently fell out of the bed, and he also talked in his sleep.

"At least he's not an asshole…." Wes mumbled to himself "He's a nice guy, just remind yourself that! He can't help what his body does….I could have it way worse…look on the bright side…."

At 6am Chris sounded an alarm that was obnoxiously loud and woke everyone up or scared the living daylights out of them, following that was an announcement over a loud intercom

"EVERYONE BETTER BE DOWNSTAIRS IN 5 MINUTES!" Chris shouted "DON'T DRESS TO IMPRESS JUST GET DOWN HERE!"

Everyone rushed down the stairs to meet Chris in the lobby, everyone looked horrible from either lack of sleep or just being irritated.

"So, let's talk" Chris laughed "How did everyone sleep?...How about I answer for you? Most of you did not!"

"Idiots" Will mumbled

"Geoff and Mike….." Chris spoke up "Interesting night?"

"No" Mike lied "We were the good people who went to sleep"

"Oh really?" Chris laughed "Spoken like a newbie! Did you forget your every move is now filmed?"

"Uh..Yeah…" Mike blushed and Duncan laughed

"What did you do?" Duncan asked

"We got hungry….." Geoff confessed

"Stealing a microwave is not cool" Chris told them "It's even worse when you steal a microwave that already had something in it! Thanks for eating my hot pocket, Geoff"

"You're welcome!" Geoff laughed "It was pizza flavored"

"I know" Chris glared "I got it from the freezer…."

"Can we move on?" Courtney asked "Nobody cares about your hot pocket!"

"Fine, let's talk about YOU" Chris rolled his eyes "Just because you were Duncan's princess at one point does not mean that you're mine or Junette's"

"TOLD YOU!" Junette yelled "YOU CANNOT HAVE MY BED!"

"I can when you get kicked off" Courtney crossed her arms

"All I can say Is this is going to be interesting…." Chris told them "I look forward to seeing a girl fight….Maybe we can throw some mud in the room later"

"I know a guy who can get some mud" Duncan winked at Chris

"I'll keep that in mind" Chris gave him a thumbs up "Max, you actually left your room last night? You are currently living in the bathroom?"

"Yes, I am!" Max told Chris while holding a pair of his pants

"Uh….why do you have my pants?" Chris asked her

"Uh…I don't know, Sir" Max told him handing him a pair of pants "I found them in your room on your dresser"

"Owen why don't you have any clothes on at all?" Chris asked "Here maybe you could use a pair of pants…."

"Thank god" Wes muttered under his breath

"Wes man…." Chris said "I feel bad for you….I saw your night and….wow…."

"Hey man" Zeke asked "What did you want us here for?"

"Oh!" Chris remembered "It's time for breakfast where I'll introduce the first challenge…..But before I do that I wanted to let you all know something"

"Which is?" Noah asked

"One of you will be the biggest loser of all" Chris told him laughing "You see the fun has just begun! The games haven't even started yet…with that being said in hopes of lowering your self esteem, One of you will be going home right now!"

"What!" Courtney yelled "You never did that before!"

"I know, I thought I'd spice things up" Chris laughed "You all know have gotten a chance to know each other! Now one of you gets the honor of being the first one out of the game!...It's time to vote!"

**TIME TO VOTE! PM ME WHO IS VOTING FOR WHO! **


End file.
